I Promise
by Indywrites
Summary: Shagotte x Pantherlily. Goodbyes are never easy, but the promise that they will return one day can only make it a little easier. Whether the promise is kept or not...well that's a little more complicated. Frozen Tears Prequel. Human/Military AU (I'm not very good at summaries :p)


**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **AN:** Hellooo Babes, Your Shalily Queen has returned once again with some long-awaited content. It feels like ages since I've posted anything! This oneshot is actually a prequel of one I made in a previous Shalily Week, **Frozen Tears. (You can find it on my profile).** I hope it was worth the wait!

Shalily Week 2018 will be starting soon, so just as a little warm-up for what there is come. Now Without further interruptions, my newest fic! Betaed by jiyu-koya and rae-tan (Rae-Tan).

 **~Enjoy!**

 **I Promise**

I never did like saying goodbye.

I gave Panther Lily's hand a tight squeeze, my urgency clear. His deep chuckle only made me more nervous his large hand squeeze my much smaller one firmly but gently, trying to comfort me. He was so carefree and calm about this situation, much more than I was, yet the sound of his voice soothed my nerves, but only a little.

Today is the day that all the enlisted military men were going to be sent away to the battlefield, for Lord knows how long to fight in a war. I didn't have a good feeling about this, not one bit. When we had gotten the letter calling him I nearly fainted from the shock, I was grateful Lily had caught me or I would have ended up on the floor with a broken skull. I still found it difficult to warp the idea around my head.

"I can't believe you have to go so soon."

"I don't like it either but duty calls my dear." He responded. Those words sung from his mouth in a joyful tone completely contradicting the meaning behind them.

I knew it was selfish of me to want him to stay, especially when so many others were going, risking their lives to protect the citizens. However, no matter what I do I can't seem to get this nagging feeling out my chest, it was so strong.

Neither of us said anything after that.

We strolled along a squared pavement in silence, our footsteps amplified with the hundreds of others that walked through the loud train station. As we walked further in, I could see many others just like us in the same positions. Husbands and wives, hand in hand, some hugging each other and their smiling children. Some were trying their best to smile, to show that they were okay, putting on a brave face, but some cried, not able to hide the sorrow they held in their hearts. I imagined myself being one of those ones.

I subconsciously placed my free hand on my bloated abdomen harboring our unborn baby girl. She was so lively, kicking me with such energy. I wish this didn't have to happen right now, it was only four more weeks until my due date arrived. Why couldn't they have waited until afterward to call him to war?

We hadn't been married long at all, only four years to be exact. We had just discovered that we were expecting 8 months ago, after trying more than we can count.

I chewed my lip nervously as I looked up at my husband. His uniform was crisp and clean as a whistle, his rank medals polished, shining brightly against the sunlight. I had taken great care to make sure he looked sharp on this day, even though I was crossed that he had to leave. His handsome face charmed me with his broad smile against full dark lips, his bright brown eyes made my heart flutter as they sparkled with such bravery. He almost looked excited to fight for his country, a true soldier this man was. He was the most loyal I've ever known.

A large duffle bag was swung over his broad shoulders, filled with essential necessary items that he would be needing for his journey. I made sure to pack an extra canister of kiwis for the trip, in case he got hungry. I know how much he favored them.

It wasn't long before we came to a complete stop in front of a large steel train. The longer I stared at it, the lower my heart sank into my chest.

I really didn't want him to go.

"What's wrong, love?" I heard him asking as he paused and stepped in front of me. I looked back up at him, having to crane my neck to see him over his impressive height. He looked at me with concern in his eyes probably seeing the worried expression on my face. I brought my sights back to the large steam machine, with a dejected look I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Honestly," I breathed, exhaling through my nose. "I really don't want you to go. I truly don't." My shoulders started to tremble, I squeezed my eyes shut attempting to block any of my tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I placed a hand on my stomach. "Charle…she's mere weeks from being born," I enquired. "They couldn't wait a little longer to call you out?" I asked with immense hope in my voice knowing full well what the answer would be. We've known for months that this was occurring, but that didn't stop her from jumping at the chance to see if he would be willing to stay.

"Shagotte." My name left his lips in firm seriousness making me flinch under his gaze. The warmth around my hands left suddenly but was just as suddenly gripped around my little waist and comfortably resting against my neck. "Look at me." He told me, deeming me hesitant as his tone lowered to a dangerously serious octave.

Without saying a word I obeyed his command. I lifted my head, my eyes first meeting his chest, so strong and wide, then going up further. I tried to analyze his features one by one; everything about him, to cherish even the tiniest of details until I finally reached his eyes. He looked at me with such love and affection. It was the look he had laid upon me every morning when I woke up, the same look he had graced me with on the day we met. It was a warm-hearted gaze that always made me want to smile even when I didn't want to.

Why must he look at me that way at a time like _this_? It only made our parting from each other that much more difficult.

I didn't miss the determination that glowed so brilliantly in those eyes, though. He wasn't forced into this, it was crystal clear that Lily _wanted_ to fight. This was more of an honor for him than a burden. His country needed him and he was willing to put his life on the line to make sure he did his part as a soldier that swore to protect it. That's what I admire the most about him, he was strong, brave, and humble. That's what I love so much about him there was no other man, without a doubt, in the universe that was as noble as he. And it was the thought of this bravery of his that consoled me.

His thumb stroked my jaw tenderly making me weak. I couldn't keep my eyes open from becoming heavy and dropping shut, savoring his touch for a long as I could in fear that this would be the last time I will feel such a wondrous loving touch against my skin.

"My queen." His voice lowered to a more gentle tone as he bent down to my level, placing his forehead against mine.

Those words and his actions became the trigger to the gun. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the warm salty tears against my lips. My breath started getting shaky, everything in me started to fall apart all at once.

"L-Lily, I-I," I couldn't even finish my sentence. My gaze was deep into his eyes, they were glossy and saddened just like mine. I could see he was trying so hard to keep his own tears from falling. I couldn't hold my tears back, I just couldn't.

My arms moved on their own, throwing them around his neck as I rose to the ball of my feet and pressing my lips hard against his putting every ounce of my emotion into him.

His arms embraced my body, engulfing me with all the love he could muster, the feeling of his warmth surrounding me like a mighty force. I felt his own body shaking as he hugged me with strong arms and kissing me fast with all the love he couldn't explain in words or tears.

Oh God, I love this man… I need him…

My lungs screamed for air and I had to stop. My vision was blurry, I couldn't see him very well but I knew he was crying too, his breaths broke. His embrace tightened around me pulling me as close as he could, my large belly the only thing giving us space.

His hands wiped my wet face and leaned down, kissing my tears away even peppering my moist lips with soft kisses.

"H-hey." He breathed. "Remember this isn't goodbye ok? I will be back." I looked straight into his eyes, now sparkling with the tears he shed. "I'm not leaving you. We have too many plans for our future, I can't allow this to stop them." He placed a hand on my stomach rubbing comforting circles around the side area right where the kicking is. When a bump hit his hand he smiled so brightly you wouldn't have thought he had tears of sadness running down his face. "I won't allow it." He said with more confidence.

Lily bent down to one knee, bringing himself closer to the level of my stomach and kissed it. His lips lingered there for a moment wanting to let their daughter know that he was indeed there. "Daddy's coming back. Me and your mother will raise you into the beautiful princess you are. But until then, take care of her until I get back, be brave and grow up strong. I love you, Charle." Lily promised, then pulled my lower body closer to him placing deep kisses on it, trying to convey his powerful feelings to our daughter through my stomach.

I couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it, he was such a loving and caring father. He would make them the most joyous family in the world.

He rose back up to his feet gazing into my eyes once more. He caressed his fingers against my tear stained cheeks. His lips curved into a smile again but I saw that his eyes still filled with immense sorrow. As he reached for his head grabbing his hat, he chuckled and placed it on my head. I just looked up at him with confusion.

"You can give it back to me when I return." He said. I found myself smiling and nodding with a pink blush burning my pale freckled cheeks.

"Okay then…" I reached into my shirt, taking out a necklace. It was small yet breathtakingly beautiful, a red jewel with golden wings adorning it. It was what he had given to me as an engagement gift, and I hadn't parted with it since. I reached behind my neck and unlatched it before taking it off and holding it out for him to have it.

"As a good luck charm," I mimically giggled. "You can give it back to me when you return."

Lily grabbed my hand that held the necklace, and brought it to his lips, placing a tender peck on it then taking the necklace from my hand placing it into his uniform pocket.

"I swear, I will return to you–"

My heart jumped at the whistleblowing loudly, signaling the men that it was time to leave.

As I watched the families separate, one man entering the train after another I felt anxious again. Lily's beckoned me to look at him as his hands guided my face.

"This isn't goodbye, my love." He repeated his words from earlier.

I shook my head forcing a smile on my face ."I-I know." I paused letting the tears well up in my eyes again. "I love you Pantherlily. With all my heart. I'll make your favorite dessert when you get back." He wiped my tears away one last time bringing his lips close to mine.

"I look forward to it." He kissed the side of my mouth before bringing me into a final embrace burying his face in my hair. "I love you. I love you so so much." He whispered to me.

The second blow of the whistle made me bury my face deeper into his warm chest not wanting to let him go. Lily bitterly let me go first, and I reluctantly did the same.

He gave me a charming wink then picked up his duffle bag off the ground, that I had honestly forgotten was there. He turned his back to me, step by step on to the train. I followed his silhouette through the window until it stopped in the one that was right in front of me. I watched as he rolled down the glass window poked his head out of it.

I wiped my eyes frantically so no more tears would fall. I was going to see him off with a smile on my face. I want him to remember this smile for as long as he's gone. I was determined. After all, he promised me.

I waved to him our smiles wide on our faces as he waved back to me.

The whistle blew for the third time, the doors closed, the train was sealed, no one was getting in or out. I took a deep breath accepting what was happening, knowing he was leaving. The train started to move forward in slow motion.

My feet moved on their own that second. I walked in the direction and picked up the pace a little as it moved faster. I saw the concern cast on his face as he watched me try to run with my obviously rounded body, I almost tripped. I grinned seeing his worried expression. My giggles turn into laughter as my tears fell, the mixture of happiness and sorrow within me kept me smiling.

"I will see you soon, Lily! I love you!" I shouted to the top of my lungs. My breath labored and I had to stop the trained passed me by but I remember his last words he shouted to me. They were so loud, I could hear them, even above the crowd.

"I love you too, Shagotte!"

And then I watched as the train rush further away along the tracks, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. I watched until it disappeared beyond the horizon, my love's smile still fresh in my mind as I saw the beautiful sky turned orange and pink. I bit my lip and said a prayer, then turned away, knowing that he would return to me someday, my beloved Pantherlily. _'I promise.'_

* * *

 _"If I've known I wouldn't touch you again, I would've held you longer. If I knew those words would be the last I'd hear from your lips, I would have kissed them harder. If I knew that you wouldn't come back, I would've begged more for you to stay. If I've known what I know now I would've never let you walk away."_

 _~Shagotte_

* * *

 _Leave a Review, Please, and Thankyou_

 ** _~ShalilyQueen_**


End file.
